<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Thousand Hugs by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944546">One Thousand Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a way to celebrate the 1000th chapter of One Piece, I’ve prepared 12 mini scenarios based on requests from few readers and 2 my own ideas. As a topic I’ve chosen hugs - after all, what is a better way to celebrate than a good, old hug?</p>
<p>It's a sheer, as neutral as possible fluff. I hope anyone can insert themself into it! The only little exception is the first one, with Zoro - please, check the notes before diving in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Katakuri/Original Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/You, Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/You, Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Reader, Eustass Kid/You, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/You, Killer (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/You, Nami/Original Character(s), Nami/Reader, Nami/You, Nico Robin/Original Character(s), Nico Robin/Reader, Nico Robin/You, O-Kiku/Original Character(s), O-Kiku/You, O-kiku/reader, Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ...because your tummy is soft (Zoro x chubby!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My goal was to make those as neutral as possible but since 1) there’s plenty of content for Zoro anyway 2) in contrast to very little chubby Reader, especially gender neutral… I let myself go a bit wild with this adorable prompt :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For such a heavy and easy sleeper, Zoro was exceptionally shifting around the bed tonight. Once puffing up pillows, once shuffling from side to side, he kept waking you up and nudging you with knees and elbows.</p>
<p>“You got ants all over you or what?” You huffed after being pushed aside yet another time as your boyfriend thrashed around the sheets. Zoro gave you a dirty look, his only eye gleamed at you in the faint light of the lantern you had left for the sleep. Since he had lost the other one he hated complete darkness.<b><br/>
</b></p>
<p>“This shit is uncomfortable,” he grumbled and propped himself on elbows. “Did you stuff the mattress with peas?”</p>
<p>“It’s the same bed as ever.” You turned back to him. “Go to sleep already.”</p>
<p>There was peace and silence for maybe a minute before Zoro -now embracing you from behind and mindlessly kneading the hem of your shirt- started wiggling anew, this time furiously trouncing the blanket with his legs.</p>
<p>“I’ll kick you on the floor any moment now,” you hissed and elbowed him. “People are trying to sleep here, you know? I’m the people.”</p>
<p>Ironclad grasp stopped you from changing a position; Zoro strongly pushed you on your back and pinned you down.</p>
<p>“What the-”</p>
<p>“Shut up. I need a better pillow.”</p>
<p>At first he tried to make himself cozy on your chest, but for some reason he still couldn’t find the right position. His shaggy and tad sweaty hair was tickling your neck as he squirmed on top of you.</p>
<p>“You’re impossible,” you sighed and just gave up. Nothing could be done once Zoro and his thick skull fixated on something. If he decided you were going to be his pillow, you would become his pillow, even with the price of being kneaded, a bit tossed around and -hopefully not- bent in a weird angle.</p>
<p>As he tried to lift himself and change position, Zoro touched your tummy. And froze. He sunk fingers into soft, plump flesh and frowned. From a restive tiger he immediately turned into a curious homecat; his expression softened as he kneaded your love handles and rolls.</p>
<p>“Should I ask what got into that crazy head of yours?” You did your best to not show how flustered he turned you. His intrusive, intense gaze and unsound fascination were both adorable and daunting.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” He tried to growl but his voice turned more into an excited whisper. “You’re soft.”</p>
<p>Zoro rolled your shirt and nuzzled up your tummy, a muffled sound of pleasure and a low, throaty purr escaped from him as he made himself cozy. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he murmured, peppering you with kisses right above the navel. “Now it’s comfy.”</p>
<p>His strong, muscular arms slid under your and embraced you. Zoro shamelessly pushed his face into your softness, barely able to breathe but -judging by the purr-like sounds he made- more than happy. His breath soon easened and he stopped tossing around; rare and exceptional insomnia disappeared with the touch of your skin. You chuckled, gently running fingers along his scalp.</p>
<p>That idiot, that lovely tamed demon of yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...because tea, movie, blankets (Kiku x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in the Modern!AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of Kiku in a loose sweatsuit and silly socks was more than unusual. Especially if she was brewing tea like that, her face all serious and focused. Few stray strands of hair fell over her bun as she was bending over the fine Japanese tea set and carefully pouring your favorite one into cups. Truly a professionalist, she resembled a personification of zen. Calm and beautiful.</p>
<p>You were so mesmerised by the scene in front of you you almost forgot you were supposed to choose a movie for this night. Sprawled on the floor, you were surrounded by piles of boxes and flash drives - the whole movie library you two owned was enormous. Deciding on one -or even two or three- was an impossible task even without Kiku distracting you.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“You’re staring at me again.” She flashed you a gentle smile from behind her fingers. She had an absolute adorable custom of covering her lips with a hand. “Have you decided on something?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” you groaned and rolled on your back. “Too many!”</p>
<p>“How about this one?” She kneeled by your side and passed you the first one she found. “I don’t think I’ve seen it… At least not recently.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, isn’t it a part of a tetralogy?”</p>
<p>“And we have plenty of time.” She brushed your temple with a gentle kiss. “Yay to a day off tomorrow. Let’s go, love, the tea is ready.”</p>
<p>She had already prepared a ‘movie bug nest’, as she liked to call your favorite sofa, your favorite blanket and the set of your favorite snacks. Kiku settled down right in its middle and tucked her legs underneath her. Catching your gaze, she winked and patted her lap. After a short consideration -even if you were dating for quite a while, physical closeness with her still shied you- you took the invitation and made yourself cozy on her knees. She was much taller than you and that made her a perfect cuddle material, the best big spoon you could possibly imagine.</p>
<p>Kiku wrapped you both in a blanket, handed you your cup of tea and soon one of her arms pulled you closer so she could rest chin on your shoulder. You squirmed as her long, silky-soft hair tickled your sensitive spot; she chuckled and kissed your cheek.</p>
<p>“You’re so adorable, (Name)-chan, you know?” She cooed. She was so close you could feel every muscle of hers and her absolutely divine, smooth skin. “I’m so lucky I can hold you in my arms.”</p>
<p>“Please, it’s embarrassing.” You laughed, tad nervously. </p>
<p>“What is?” Kiku pecked your cheek again. “You’re adorable and I love you, so I will repeat it every time I have an opportunity.”</p>
<p>“Besides-” She leaned closer as you didn’t answer and playfully nibbled on your earlobe. “-You’re impossibly cute when you have no idea what to do with yourself.”</p>
<p>“Kiku!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry love, you know I can’t resist your adorableness.”</p>
<p>Now both of her arms were wrapped around your waist as she squeezed you like her own, personal plushie. You melted into her embrace; her warmth, the aroma of tea and her perfumes, the softness of her touch - everything made you feel safe, special and loved. You didn’t need more words from her - you knew you were hers. Her own whole world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...because you're cold (Crocodile x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crocodile’s body was huge enough to shield you from the wind and snow - but you were still trembling. Unlike him. Being stuck in a blizzard seemed to not affect him any other way than making him annoyed. Snow was still water and if Crocodile would have to choose the thing he hated the most, without doubt he would decide on being wet. And on top of being exposed to freezing moisture, he couldn’t smoke. You didn’t need to see his face to know he was beyond irritated.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“Hurry up,” he growled at you. “Don’t make me carry you around like a puppy.”</p>
<p>His pug, lucky creature, was safe, sound and warm in the apartment he had rented for your stay on this island. You had wished you stayed with it instead of getting stubborn and following your partner -in life and business- to the meeting. Getting caught in the middle of a blizzard on a winter island was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>When you tried to catch him up, you slipped and almost fell. You somehow saved yourself but you let go of your hat which was quickly gone with the wind. You sighed. In times like this you missed Alabasta.</p>
<p>Losing a layer of clothing had huge consequences. You felt cold before - but now you were simply freezing. Less than a minute passed and you felt your cheeks tingling in pain as frostbite started to affect you. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you tried to keep the pace Crocodile imposed; you could slip any time again, but you didn’t care. You wanted to be in a warm place already - and you hated to disappoint him. Grumpy and in a hurry, Crocodile wouldn’t tolerate slacking around.</p>
<p>With this slip, Crocodile reached towards you and grabbed your arm before you made a painful landing.</p>
<p>“Watch where you are going.” As he hated imperfections, he adjusted and cleaned your coat once he already touched it. “I don’t have time to organize a doctor for you, if you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>Crocodile frowned seeing you so close. You were trembling and all red from cold, snow made your hair wet and sticking to your forehead. </p>
<p>“Come here,” he ordered, his voice was so dry and aggressive you almost jumped. “Hurry up, you already wasted my time.”</p>
<p>You came closer and immediately his good hand wrapped around you and pulled you closer, under the coattail he opened for you. Suddenly your face was pushed towards his body, the air you breathed with was full of the scent of cigars and his expensive cologne.</p>
<p>It was rather an awkward hug, but a real one. You stood close for a while, Crocodile sharing his warmth with you and rubbing your back and shoulders to improve blood circulation. He massaged your cheeks too and you almost yelped in shock. His touch was surprisingly tender, even if his exceptionally dry skin felt weird on your frozen one.</p>
<p>“Better?” He judged your condition and moved you away. “Then let’s go. I have a craving for an Earl Grey and I will be very disappointed, if you keep slowing us down.”</p>
<p>You obediently followed, almost running to catch up on his long legs. You didn’t feel cold anymore; all you were thinking of was a rare affection you just received. You knew you would cherish this memory for a long, long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ...because you like his scent (Killer x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t the main cook anymore, but it was still common to find him busy in the kitchen. Cooking was simply relaxing for Killer and whenever he needed to keep his mind and hands busy, he headed towards the kitchen. It always attracted lots of attention - his cooking (and especially his pasta) had earned its fame among the crew. And if he cooked more than he could eat, he always shared. No wonder there was a crowd whenever he put the apron on.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>But when the rowdy rascals saw you approaching, they immediately disappeared, a giggle and whistle following you from here and there. Those bastards! You had no idea who spilled the beans (you seriously suspected Kid, the asshole of the assholes), but the info about your crush on Killer had spread with the speed of light.</p>
<p>Oh well. At least you wouldn’t have to fight for food. </p>
<p>Killer didn’t turn your way when you entered but hummed, too busy with his thoughts to form a proper welcome. He was standing by the oven and spicing the sauce for pasta. The air was filled with the scent of herbs and you inhaled with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Will there be leftovers?” You tried to peek under his beefy, muscular arm. Killer, not really gently, pushed you away. “Hey! I just asked a question!”</p>
<p>“I ain’t sharing,” he cut you short but this very moment your stomach decided to sell you out and rumbled as if you hadn’t eaten anything from yesterday.</p>
<p>Which was, frankly said, true.</p>
<p>Killer muttered something about pests and thieves - but reached towards the box with pasta and measured a portion for you.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you grinned.</p>
<p>“I have, honestly, no idea why I am babysitting you.” He shook his head. When cooking, he had his hair loosely braided - and the sudden move loosened it even more, eventually the whole fluffy mess broke free. “Ah, shit-”</p>
<p>“Wait, I’ll help!”</p>
<p>Killer froze once you touched his hair, but as he had hands all stained from cooking, he clearly had no other choice than letting you deal with it. This or getting sauce into hair. Or hair into sauce.</p>
<p>You, on the other hand, just entered heaven. Killer’s splendid locks, all for yourself! You swiped your hands along it when dividing it on strands; for such a big and crude man as him, he had surprisingly soft and very trim locks. The most amazing was the scent though. When you moved closer to tie the braid properly, the smell of herbs became more distinctive and mixed with a tone of steel and cheap yet quite pleasant aftershave. Your heart was fluttering like crazy, almost causing you pain in the chest. You were dreaming of this moment for weeks if not months. To be able to touch him, to smell him, to-</p>
<p>“Um, (Name)?”</p>
<p>You froze. And almost screamed. How and when you hugged him from behind, burying face into his hair?!</p>
<p>Panic immobilized you. You were sure he would push you away. You were sure you had just ruined all the chances with him you could possibly have. You wanted to yell and disappear at the same time. You wanted-</p>
<p>Killer awkwardly reached behind and patted your head, “Um, this is… This is nice- But maybe dinner first?”</p>
<p>“Wha? Ah! Yes!” It finally broke the spell and you let go of his back. “Wait did you just-”</p>
<p>“Yes, he asked you out for dinner.” Kid stormed between the two of you and snatched the pot with sauce from Killer. “Goddammit, it was taking you forever.”</p>
<p>It was hard to tell which one got more flustered, you or Killer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ...because it's dark (Kid x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong, pipsqueak?”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Kid glared up at you, but his eyes were full of more amusement than annoyance. He wasn’t a man of great patience but he had a bigger sense of humor than one could suspect him of. What kind of humor Kid was finding funny was another thing. Your anxiety seemed to be one of his favorite “sketches”. He wouldn’t provoke it on his own or make fun of your fear, but he didn’t even try to hide he was finding it ridiculous. What were you so nervous about? He would understand if you were facing a powerful opponent. But you were just about to loot an empty basement. There even was no one around to interrupt you two; everyone ran away as soon as you had decked in the harbor. </p>
<p>So why were you so hesitating?</p>
<p>“Do I need to hold your hand or something?” He teased and it kicked you out of your thoughts. As much as an offer to touch him was tempting, you had your pride and you knew you wouldn’t hear the end of it, if you just clinged to him like a little kid. You ignored your dismey and followed him down the stairs, towards the darkness you were so concerned about.</p>
<p>The basement stinked… Well, like a basement. Except it was pitch black, so the smell was somehow even more pricky. Wrinkling your nose, you tried to match Kid’s steps as he stormed through it in a search of anything having a worth. The faint light of the lantern he was holding left no doubts - if there ever had been such a thing, the owners had to take it with themselves while fleeing. All you could see were empty shelves and some trash.</p>
<p>Kid awfully cursed and, as if he just jinxed it, he tripped and dropped the lantern. The light flickered, once, twice, and died. You froze in place; you couldn’t see anything, even the entrance you took, since you took some turns by the way.</p>
<p>“Kid?!” You didn’t like the timbre of panic you could hear in your voice. “Kid? Where are you?”</p>
<p>You almost yelped feeling an arm grabbing your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Shush, idiot.” He chuckled right behind you. “It’s me.”</p>
<p>It was more an impulse than even a need. You just turned and smashed your face into his chest. Kid at first laughed and puffed up -hugs were feeding his ego just impossibly!- but as you didn’t move anywhere and clinged helplessly to him, he started kicking his heels. </p>
<p>“Oi, you alright?” You could hear a ting of concern in his voice. Clumsily, he put his good hand on your head and gently patted it. “(Name), don’t be ridiculous, this is just an empty basement.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t like darkness, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. I’ve asked you if you want to hold my hand or something. You went here on your own.”</p>
<p>He half dragged, half lead you outside, with your hands still clinging to his torso. Of course, he already started adding more snarky comments, but you didn’t care. You were just glad you were outside and you could see again.</p>
<p>“You truly are a pipsqueak.” Kid cackled and gave you another, sloppy hug. “But a cute one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ...because the movie is scary (Sanji x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the movie was getting up steam, you were more and more sure Sanji chose this title on purpose. Well, there was a lot of your fault in it; you could tell him you would rather watch a comedy or action instead of a horror full of tension, jumpscares and all your possible fears packed and presented this way even a person without phobias would get one if they saw it. And you definitely were already scared, you didn’t need an extra trigger. You could also just tell him to turn the movie off - but unhealthy curiosity and grasping plot weren’t letting you stop. You simply had to know what was going to happen next. If only not all those disgusting jumpscares…</p>
<p>“Fuck!” You yelled as another one hit the screen. You were gripping Sanji’s arm, your nails sunk so much into his shirt you were sure he would have marks left. As the scene continued, you couldn’t stand it anymore and hid face in the crook of his neck.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“(Name)?” His breath ghosted on your cheek when he turned towards you. “Are you sure you want to continue?”</p>
<p>He didn’t even try to hide amusement in his voice. He might had been worried for you, but also had so much fun seeing you startled and clinging to him like that. His ego was probably distended like a balloon - and it was just another reason for you to continue. You didn’t want to prove him right and give up. This damned cook and his tricks!</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” you muttered and took a peek at the screen. Another jump scare exploded right at your face and you screamed so loudly the whole ship had to hear you. Transmission snail - poor creature projecting the movie for you on the sheet of screen - gave you a dirty look, clearly startled by your yelling. </p>
<p>“Oh, (Name), easy!” You almost suffocated Sanji when you jumped on his lap and wrapped your limbs around him. “This is just a movie, we can turn it off-”</p>
<p>“No! Keep going!”</p>
<p>He chuckled softly and embraced you, “As you wish.”</p>
<p>You didn’t dare to look at the screen anymore though. Sounds were more than enough to send shivers down your spine, so you clinged to your boyfriend for your dear life. Sanji gently caressed your back and rocked your bodies together. From time to time he was kissing your temple and trying to get you to look at him, but with no luck. You were hiding face in his chest, in hopes his scent - of his cologne, spices and cigarettes - would calm you down.</p>
<p>“I really think you have enough,” he teased you once more. “Cuddles?”</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>He laid down on the couch and pulled you with him. You were nestled on his chest, his arms wrapped around you and supporting you. You curled yourself up in his embrace, vibrations of his content humming spread along your body like a calming massage.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Sanji placed a soft kiss on top of your head. “No more scary movies, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ...because pillow fight (Ace x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ace?”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>You were looking for your boyfriend for almost an hour now. You had checked all of his favorite hideouts on the Moby Dick and nothing. The deck swallowed him up. Anxiety was slightly tingling in the back of your head. Yes, Ace was a little shit and loved to prank you and the others - but he also loved to hide when one of his worst episodes hit him. You definitely didn’t want to let him be alone when he was feeling sad and depressed. </p>
<p>“Ace? This is not funny just get out if you hear me-” A pillow hit your face as soon as you opened another door. “You asshole!”</p>
<p>Your boyfriend was hiding behind a fort of pillows and collapsed into giggles as soon as he saw your shocked and irritated face, “Sorry, hun, just couldn’t help myself!”</p>
<p>You somehow avoided the second pillow, but the third hit you right into the nose again. Groaning, you counterattacked with pillows in both hands. Before you got him, he managed to strike you twice, once time from quite close and your ribs really felt it.</p>
<p>The brunt of your jump knocked you both down; luckily pillows from his fort tamed the impact. You pummeled Ace with them like crazy, your irritation - only multiplied by his sneaky attack - finally found a source of relief. Your boyfriend was soon on your mercy as you straddled and pinned him down, fury and determination adding to your weight.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, enough!” He was laughing and trying to shield himself from your anger. “I surrender! I give up!”</p>
<p>You nailed him right in the face; the pillow teared and feathers danced around you two. Some ended in Ace’s mouth; he was trying to spit them out and avoid your attacks at the same time - and spasm of laughter wasn’t helping him at all.</p>
<p>“Hey! (Name)! I’m sorry!” He was choking on remains of pillows and chuckles. “I’m sorry! I said, I give up!”</p>
<p>You gave him one last triumphant hit before letting him wrap arms around your waist and pull you closer. You rolled on the floor, Ace trying to get on top of you and you not letting him get it his way. Eventually he got you underneath him and peppered your face with warm kisses.</p>
<p>“Got you.” He chuckled and rested head on your chest. He was heavy but you didn’t mind; you lazily stroked his soft hair. He smelled like a cat who napped in a sunspot and like ashes in a freshly extinguished fireplace. </p>
<p>“I got you first!” You nipped his freckled cheek. “I was worried, you know?”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said but there was not a single bit of apology in his voice. “Will a kiss make it up for you?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’m not sure?”</p>
<p>“Lemme try?”</p>
<p>His warm lips grazed against yours, he was soft and playful and kissed you still wrapped around you, like a snake rather than a boyfriend.</p>
<p>“And now?” He flashed you a wide grin. “Will you forgive me?”</p>
<p>“Only if you kiss me once more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ...because his heartbeat is calming (Katakuri x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter what your opinion on Katakuri’s siblings and mother was, family gatherings were always a source of huge stress for you. Too many people, too much food, too much chaos, too many powerful pirates that could crush you if you gave them a bad look - and finally, Big Mom herself, absolutely unpredictable and even when in a good mood simply terrifying for everyone gathered. Thought of sitting close to her - as her favorite’s spouse of course you had a seat reserved with her reach, among her Sweet Commanders - alone was more than enough to make you tremble in fear.<b></b></p>
<p>Katakuri knew it. He didn’t need his Haki to guess what was bothering you. He didn’t like such big gatherings either. He loved his family but he knew they were more than a handful. And if he had to choose between a calm day with you and possible drama around the table… But even he wouldn’t dare to oppose his mother’s invitation.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>He hovered over you as you were getting ready and applying last adjustments to your outfit. He had to kneel down and bend to be more or less even with you; the reflection of his enormous body looked almost comically compared to yours. You gave him a faint, reassuring smile but, as always, he didn’t let you fool him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t see anything unpleasant,” he said and awkwardly placed a hand on your shoulder. Its weight alone pushed air out of your lungs. “At least not in the beginning.”</p>
<p>“And later?”</p>
<p>“(Name), it’s Haki, not clairvoyance.”</p>
<p>You sighed and stole a quick and nervous kiss from tips of his thick fingers. Slight blush exploded under the layers of his scarf and Katakuri mumbled something you couldn’t decipher.</p>
<p>“I know it’s going to be alright,” you said, more to calm yourself down than to inform him. “I just- Can’t help but be nervous. Just in case something wouldn’t be alright.”</p>
<p>“Can I help you with your anxiety?” Katakuri maybe wasn’t the best with words, but he was a good, protective husband. There was so much worry in his voice your heart trembled.</p>
<p>“Maybe a hug would help?” </p>
<p>The gleam in his eyes was a sign he used Haki to check if no one would interrupt you. After a moment of additional shy hesitation, Katakuri simply sat down and patted his lap. You climbed it and gladly dove into his torso. At first he stiffened under the touch, but as you nuzzled up and relaxed against him, he followed your example. </p>
<p>With each -loud, heavy and surprisingly slow- heartbeat of his you could feel anxiety leaving your body. You sighed, his sweet mochi-like scent filled your nostrils and soothed your nerves even more. Katakuri took a risk and gently stroked your hair; as a result he pushed you even closer to him. Thanks to his Devil Fruit his muscles were exceptionally soft and you purred when sinking into them.</p>
<p>“Do you feel better?” Vibrations of his voice tickled you and it took everything from you to not laugh in front of him.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you so much.”</p>
<p>He had his lips hidden from your sight but by the way his frown easened you could tell he was smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ...because cuddles (Marco x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You waited for the moment you two would be alone like a thirsty man for a cup of water. Marco was busy lately, close to none moment could be spared to you. He had been collapsing on the bed and you could at best cling to his back - or let him sprawl across your chest. You wanted to be a small spoon again, preferably when he was more than barely awake. You needed your dose of tenderness, goddammit! Dating one of Commanders truly could be a painful experience.</p>
<p>You almost jolted when the door finally opened and you saw your boyfriend. Marco took off glasses and simply spread arms for you.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“(Name)!” He chuckled after you literally jumped on him, wrapping arms and legs alike around him. “Have mercy on my back, yoi!”</p>
<p>“No mercy for assholes who neglect their partners!” You purred, clinging to him at all cost. You nuzzled up his neck, hungry of his warmth and scent. Marco embraced you and carried towards the closest surface you two could lay down and enjoy each other.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” He dropped heavily on the sofa and closed you between his body and the soft cushions. “I know, I’m sorry. Can I make it up for you, yoi?”</p>
<p>“Never.” You snuck hands under his jacket, your fingers danced along his ribs and elicited silent, soft chuckles from him. “This crime is unforgivable.”</p>
<p>“Oh crap. What will I do now?” He ran fingers through your hair; gentle massage on the scalp made you purr. Marco had very skilled and tender hands and his skin was exceptionally soft, like fuzz under feathers. Those were the hands of an artist, not a medic and warrior. How did he manage to keep them in such a good condition, despite his age and years of experience on the seas? </p>
<p>“Hug me closer,” you pleaded and nuzzled up to him. “Maybe I will change my mind.”</p>
<p>“This I can easily do, yoi.”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to ignite his flames for his body to be very warm. You shivered, sheer happiness blowing you apart from the inside. He was finally your and your only, you could touch him however you wanted, you could ask for whatever you wanted. You had no idea your yearning was that bad - once closed in his embrace you couldn’t think of anything else than him, his hands, his heartbeat, his breath. </p>
<p>“I love you,” you murmured against his tattooed chest.</p>
<p>“Can I consider myself forgiven then, yoi?” He placed a kiss on top of your head. </p>
<p>“Only just a little.”</p>
<p>“Oh no. Should I hug you tighter?”</p>
<p>“Much tighter. And longer.”</p>
<p>Marco turned on side so you were facing each other now. His lips quickly found yours, but the kiss had no greed nor rush. He rubbed circles on your scalp while kissing you and you wanted nothing else than to melt in his arms.</p>
<p>“And now, yoi?”</p>
<p>“… A bit bigger little.”</p>
<p>“Greedy little thing you are, (Name)”. He kissed both your lids. “What will do with you?”</p>
<p>“Hold me. And never let me go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ...because you need comfort (Law x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touch received from Law outside his private cabin was a rare luxury. You almost jumped feeling his arm wrapped around your waist - and the fact you were nervous already didn’t help at all. He immediately felt your discomfort and withdrew; his eyebrows furrowed when he studied your face. </p>
<p>“(Name)? Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“You just surprised me.” You did your best to control your voice. You couldn’t let him tell how scared you were. “Captain, I-”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>His golden eyes were glancing right into your soul. You felt as if he was reading you like an open book and yet, you couldn’t find courage to open up in front of him, “No. It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“Alright then.” With arm back protectively resting on your waist, Law nodded towards the crew. “Bepo, engines on full. We’re diving deeper.”</p>
<p>“Aye, aye!”</p>
<p>You inhaled sharply. Life on the submarine was still new for you. You had nothing in common with the sea before you met Law and joined the crew, yet with underwater sailing. Being closed in a metal tin hundred of meters underneath the surface, in waters so dark you sometimes didn’t see sun for days if not weeks, was filling you with anxiety. It felt like a prison. Or worse - a death sentence. On a normal ship if the worst would happen, you could always jump overboard. On a submarine? No matter what, if something hit you, you would die with the ship.</p>
<p>The crew loved Polar Tang, even Law had a lot of warmth in his voice when talking about their submarine. But you were eyeing metal walls with suspicion. Was good old Polar Tang strong enough to protect you?</p>
<p>When the engines howled and the floor vibrated under your feet, you almost yelped and only Law’s presence somehow kept you together. You hated it, you hated it, you hated it, you-</p>
<p>“(Name)?”</p>
<p>Law’s fingers tightened on your side and nipped you almost painfully. Your eyes met and your boyfriend was frowning even more, clearly concerned by your behavior.</p>
<p>“You’re scared, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Yeah, it was impossible to hide something from him. He didn’t always read you right, but he always knew when something was different. With a sigh, you nodded - and then the submarine shot forward and down, you just couldn’t hold it any longer and jumped over him, clinging on his hoodie as if your life was depending on it.</p>
<p>At first he froze. He put hands on your shoulders as if he wanted to push you away - and you were sure he was going to. But then they moved down, both of his arms wrapped around you and eventually Law let you nestle against him.</p>
<p>“Dumbass,” he muttered and quickly kissed your forehead. Some chuckles echoed through the crew, Law ignored them. “If you’re so scared, just tell me. I’ll give you some sedatives.”</p>
<p>He held you, tad awkwardly, until Polar Tang reached the desired depth and engines were put back on standard setting. Law patted your cheek and moved away, without a word spoken, already having work in mind. You looked around, not sure if it was a dream or not. You had the scent of Law’s cologne all over your clothes - and the crew was howling at your, apparently, very stupid face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ...because you're tired (Nami x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You truly liked shopping with her. Seeing her happy and excited because she could finally spend money she worked so hard to get (and to save from hands of the chaotic crew) was truly a delight for your eyes. Nami wasn’t as materialistic and greedy as lots of people blamed her for, but she truly enjoyed the physical goods and nothing could put her into a better mood than shopping. Lots of shopping.</p>
<p>You groaned under the weight of bags and boxes. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>“Just one more shop, (Name)-chan, I promise!” She said for the tenth time. At least. You stopped counting some time ago. “Sanji asked me to check if there are any interesting ties and I haven’t found yet one ugly enough for his taste-”</p>
<p>Nami also loved to do the shopping for the crew (spending their own money, of course) - and the crew gladly gave this task away to the shopping maniac, if it could make her happy and keep her away. Nami’s bad mood was biting everyone just impossibly. Some people gave her money to spend just to get rid of her for an hour longer. Unfortunately, you gave up against her pleading eyes (this witch of a woman! She could get anything she wanted from you) and now you were stuck, barely able to follow her enthusiasm from one shop to another.</p>
<p>“I’ll buy you something to drink!” She said and dove away from your sight. You sighed yet again and collapsed on the first surface you could. Your feet were nothing more than throbbing pain. Few hours of floating about, in shoes definitely not made for pavement and Nami’s hobby. You wanted to scream and shout. And cry.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She was back faster than you suspected and hoped for, carrying two cups of iced coffee. “Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Tired,” you whined as your arms helplessly dropped. “I can’t anymore, Nami! I know you love shopping- But I can’t!”</p>
<p>“Oh you dumbass.” She put the coffee away and gently cupped your face. She squeezed your cheeks, turning your lips into a duck face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>She bent down to give you a quick peck on the lips and then pressed your face to her tummy, her arms wrapped around your neck and pulled you closer. </p>
<p>“Didn’t want to interrupt your fun…” You explained as she was drawing calming circles on the back of your head.</p>
<p>“Where’s the fun, if you’re tired.” Nami furrowed her eyebrows, a shadow of irritation came through her face and cleared your mind of all protests and guilt. “Sanji can wait for this stupid tie.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“No buts.” She pinched your ear and released you from a hug to sit by your side. “Wanna rest a bit on my lap? Then we will go back on the ship.”</p>
<p>She patted the softness of her thighs and you simply couldn’t refuse the offer. As you made yourself cozy, with your head resting on her lap, she was gazing down on you with a loving smile.</p>
<p>“My dumbass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ...because you can't sleep (Robin x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she often couldn’t sleep, Robin had a habit to read in bed. Usually you didn’t mind - the mild and muffled light wasn’t enough to interrupt you and the sound of rustling pages was so silent it couldn’t even match waves buzzing outside the ship. But tonight you couldn’t find yourself a cozy place and everything was waking you up. You threw yourself from side to side, but nothing seemed to work. Throwing blankets away? Too cold. Tugging yourself? Too hot. Left side? Too soft. Right side? Too hard. Pillows under your head? Too high. Just an arm? Too flat.</p>
<p>Was it how insomnia look like?<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Robin didn’t call you but you knew she was observing you from the corner of her eye as she was studying a new novel by your side. She was keeping her distance from you, always worrying to wake you up with her own fidgeting. As soon as your eyes met, she smiled at you and reached to ruffle your hair.</p>
<p>“Was it me or you just can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“The latter.” You gladly accepted the caress, nudging head against her palm. “How do you cope with that?”</p>
<p>“Truth to be told-” She put the book away and broke the distance, one of her arms already sneaking underneath you to pull you closer. “-I don’t. I don’t force it, just wait until it comes.”</p>
<p>“Sounds… boring.”</p>
<p>“Pretty much same as squirming without aim and idea, right?”</p>
<p>“Touche.”</p>
<p>You climbed on top of her and Robin let you kiss her - a little, short and sweet meeting of lips. You could taste the faint, herbal flavor of her lip scrub and she playfully bit your bottom lip before you parted.</p>
<p>“Maybe some cuddles will help?” You pleaded, already looking for the best place to place your head. Eventually you nestled on her bosom - soft, warm and welcoming. You could hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and rustle of her breath and you immediately felt home.</p>
<p>“It’s already better, isn’t it?” Robin whispered as she caressed your neck and back. You purred in answer and nuzzled up her closer. She chuckled almost soundless and you could feel her multiple arms blooming like flowers. Soon you were wrapped in a cocoon of her love, ready to carry you to the realm of dreams. “Want me to read to you?”</p>
<p>“It’s good like it is.”</p>
<p>She kissed you again and tightened the hug. You could feel every single muscle on her arms when she embraced you like that; you felt comfortable, safe and loved. Without a doubt, you knew Robin was holding her whole world in her arms right now and the sweet happiness filled your heart.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” She smiled at you even if you didn’t say anything. She just knew, from the way you melted in her embrace, from the way you nudged her to pull you even closer. “What would I do without you, hm, (Name)?”</p>
<p>“Slept without extra weight on you?”</p>
<p>“Shush.” Her lips grazed against your temple. “It’s the best weight I could ever wish for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>